The New Mews at Ouran Academy!
by Littleshyperson
Summary: The Mew Mew gang is going to Ouran academy! Ryou and Keiichiro are sending Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro on a secret mission to Ouran! Kisshu and the others are planning to attack the Ouran high school with more vicious chimera animas!
1. The Ouran Academy

**Chapter 1 **

**The Ouran academy**

It was a typical day at the café. Ichigo and Lettuce were taking orders. Pudding was entertaining the guests. Zakuro was serving the guests and Mint sipping her tea as always.

"Hey, I have some news." Said Ryou as he walked out of the kitchen.

"What? Is Kisshu done terrorizing us?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I and Keiichiro found a location that Kisshu is going to strike at a high school called Ouran Academy, we need you girls to go over there and become students to stop Kisshu." Ryou explained.

"EH!" they all exclaimed.

Keiichiro came from the kitchen. "We have your school uniforms all ready."

Ryou and Keiichiro held up 5 yellow frilly dresses.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Zakuro sighed.

**The Next day**

The girls were riding in Mint's limousine to the Ouran High school.

"I can't believe they would let you into that school Ichigo." Mint scoffed "you don't the certain standards."

"Hey this is a mission remember!" Ichigo yelled.

While Mint and Ichigo were still arguing, the limousine pulled up to the Ouran academy.

"Wow it's so big!" Lettuce exclaimed.

"And so fancy!" Pudding squealed.


	2. Welcome to the Host Club!

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to the Host Club!**

The mews walked inside the academy, staring in amazement.

"Oh sister! Isn't this great!" Mint stared at Zakuro with hearts in her eyes.

"I guess…I've seen better though." Zakuro said.

"We should at least try to find our classes." Said Lettuce.

All of the mew mews nodded their heads and continued walking through the school.

"Okay I think we're lost…" Ichigo sighed.

"Wow Ichigo, It's no surprise!" Mint said annoyed.

"Well if you KNOW the way, maybe you should lead us!" Ichigo yelled frustrated with Mint.

As Mint was about to speak, Ichigo saw Pudding run ahead of them.

"PUDDING GET BACK HERE!" Ichigo yelled and chased after Pudding with the rest of the mews.

"Ha Ha can't catch me!" Pudding giggled.

After a while Pudding stopped and waited for her friends to catch up.

"Pudding don't ever do that again!" Mint scolded.

Ichigo glanced up to look at a door that said music room #3.

"Hey look a door! Maybe there might be someone in there that can give us directions!" Ichigo said with relief.

Ichigo reached for the handle and turned it.

A white bright light shined and there were 7 handsome men standing there.

"Welcome to the host club." They all said in unison.


	3. Ouran Mew Mew

**Chapter 3**

**Ouran Mew Mew**

Ichigo and the rest were shocked. A blonde man with violet eyes, came up to Ichigo took her hand and kissed it.

"Why you're as beautiful as a rose." Tamaki smiled.

Ichigo's face started turning bright red. All the other girls were blushing, even Zakuro.

"Hello, my name is Tamaki Souh, and this is the host club." Tamaki introduced himself.

"Also this is Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, The Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyoya Ootori, and lastly Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki smiled and introduced them.

Ichigo kept staring at Tamaki. _Wow he's so cute!_ Ichigo thought and suddenly her cat ears and tail popped up.

"ICHIGO!" The mew mews exclaimed.

"Gahhhh!" Ichigo quickly covered her ears and held her tail behind her back.

"Huh?" Tamaki was confused.

Mint dragged Ichigo outside. "Oh please excuse us!" said Lettuce and joined them along with Pudding and Zakuro.

"It is me or did she have cat ears?" Haruhi asked.

"Maybe it's part of a costume." Hikaru suggested.

"No they looked kind of real..." Karou said suspiciously.

"I think she looked cute!" Honey smiled while holding his bunny.

"It's very odd, I suspect something." Kyoya said jotting some things down in his notebook.

Tamaki didn't know what to say he was still utterly confused of what had happened. He decided to go check on them…..


	4. The Mews Conversation

**Chapter 4**

**The Mews conversation**

"Ichigo you have to be more careful..." Lettuce said.

"I couldn't help it! I do that when I'm excited!" Ichigo said.

"Next time you could turn into a cat! And it will blow our secret!" Mint yelled.

"Hey we shouldn't be arguing sisters!" Pudding entered the conversation.

"Pudding is right, we have a mission and we have to be careful some people can hear us…" Zakuro stared at the door.

Tamaki put his ear against the door. He couldn't hear much ,only the words "Mission and cat."

"Senpai what are you doing?" Haurhi asked.

"Quiet Haurhi, I'm listening to their conversatio- ahhhh!" Tamaki fell to the ground when Ichigo opened the door.

"Um are you okay Souh-san?" Lettuce asked.

"Oh never better!" Tamaki smiled "I was just observing the floor..." he said quickly.

_What the heck? Is that all he can think of? _Haruhi thought to herself.

"Ummmm okay…." Ichigo said and a sweatdrop appeared on everyone's heads.

"Well Ladies, we should show you around! Since you are the new students!" Tamaki smiled.

"Wow he's such a gentleman!" Pudding said staring at Tamaki.

"I know." Mint agreed staring at him also.

Haruhi looked at the mew mews; they were all staring at Tamaki with hearts in their eyes.

"Wow…this isn't a surprise." Haruhi said to herself and a teardrop appeared by her head.


	5. The Aliens Plan

**Chapter 5**

**The Aliens Plan**

Kisshu observed the Ouran academy from high up, along with Tart and Pai.

"Are you sure the mew aqua is inside there?" Pai asked.

"Of course it is." Kisshu chuckled darkly.

"I just saw those mew mews head inside the school, looks like we're going to have some fun!" Tart snickered.

"We need a giant chimera anima to break the school right in half." Kisshu snickered "Ichigo and her gang won't see it coming."

"I hope you're right on this one Kisshu...If you aren't Deep Blue will be angry." Pai said.

"Yeah you got us in trouble the last time!" Tart yelled.

"I know I'm right on this one, you can blame it on me if we fail." Kisshu smirked.

"Alright so what chimera anima should we make Kisshu?" Tart asked.

"Let's capture the soul of that girl over there." Kisshu pointed to a student who was walking outside.

Kisshu and his brothers appeared in front of the girl.

"Who are you?" The girl asked scared as she took a step back.

"I'm your worst nightmare…" Kisshu answered and lifted his hand and started sucking out the spirit of the girl.

"AHHHHHH!" the girl screamed and fell on the ground with a thud.

"Look here this soul is perfect..." Kisshu gave an evil laugh.

"We should find more souls before we get started." Pai said

Kisshu nodded and they flew away.


	6. Crushes

**Chapter 6**

**Crushes**

As Tamaki showed them around the school. He also showed them where they "entertained" the girls. There were tons of girls everywhere. They were enjoying tea and talking with each other.

"Looks like my type of place!" Mint said happily.

"This where we entertain our ladies, especially you, I just can't take my eyes off you." He lifted Ichigo's chin a bit.

Ichigo started blushing madly. But she took a second to think. _I had totally forgotten I am in love with Aoyama-kun! I know Tamaki is handsome and all but I can't fall in love with him! _ Ichigo thought.

"Oh silly us! We forgot to ask for your names!" Tamaki smiled.

"Oh I'm Ichigo Momomiya and this is Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, and Zakuro Fujiwara." Ichigo introduced her friends.

"Is it me or does Zakuro look like Mori?" Haruhi asked glancing at Mori. _I think I've also seen Zakuro on TV too..._

Hikaru giggled "You're right."

"I bet they have the same personality." Said Kaoru.

"Alright, let's spilt up! Me, Haurhi and Ichigo will talk to together, so Hikaru, Kaoru go with Mint, Kyoya go with Lettuce, Honey go with Pudding, and finally Mori go with Zakuro." Tamaki smiled.

Lettuce started blushing when she looked at Kyoya.

Mint was pretty angry she got stuck with the twins.

Pudding was happy because she wanted to show Honey her martial arts skills.

While Zakuro had the same cold-like expression as Mori. The girls were gossiping that the famous model Zakuro was attending Ouran Academy.

Ichigo was still nervous. _What happens if I turn into a cat? What happens if Tamaki kisses me! Or any of the other boys! Will Aoyama-kun hate me? _Ichigo thought.


	7. Tamaki's Unaware Side

**Chapter 7**

**Tamaki's unaware side**

"I'm glad you decided to attend Ouran." Haruhi said as she set down the tray of tea.

"Yeah it's great here!" Ichigo smiled and blushed.

_Haruhi is so cute! Wait I have to stop thinking about these boys!_ Ichigo thought and shook her head.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh never better!" Ichigo faked a smile.

"Oh okay. Hey where's senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I thought he was here…" said Ichigo.

Tamaki was talking to some of the other girls,Who had requested him.

"Sorry ladies but I have to go for a moment." Said Tamaki.

As Tamaki walked to Haruhi and Ichigo. He stopped dead in his tracks.

_What is my Haruhi doing sitting so close to Ichigo?_ Tamaki thought and started freaking out.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki ran really fast "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING SO CLOSE TO MY HARUHI! DADDY WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" he exclaimed at Ichigo.

"Senpai!" Haruhi yelled "Sorry Ichigo, Tamaki does this a lot."  
>"A-a lot?" Ichigo asked a little freaked out.<p>

"DON'T SIT CLOSE TO MY HARUHI!" Said Tamaki hugging Haruhi.

Ichigo started getting angry "So what? I wasn't doing anything to him!" Ichigo stood up and yelled at Tamaki.

Everyone turned their heads around and stared at Tamaki and Ichigo, while gasping "I can't believe she yelled at Tamaki!" a girl exclaimed.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Said Tamaki and released Haruhi from his hug.

Ichigo didn't say anything and was bright red.

"Why don't we just enjoy some tea!" Haruhi tried to change the subject.

"It's fine with me." Ichigo grumbled.

"Oh and me too..." said Tamaki quietly. _ Now I have embarrassed my Haruhi! _ Tamaki thought.


	8. The Hikaru, The Kaoru, and The Mint

**Chapter 8**

**The Hikaru, The Kaoru, and The Mint**

"Mmmm this tea is so delicious! I have a question What do you guys do to "entertain" the girls?" Mint asked.

"Oh that's easy!" Hikaru and Kaoru both said in unison and stood up together and walked to the front of the room.

Kaoru was walking and "accidently" tripped and fell.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried out "Are you alright?"

"Oh Hikaru..I don't know I've hurt my ankle so bad.." Kaoru said crying a bit.

"Don't worry as long as you're here." Said Hikaru holding Kaoru's chin.

"Oh Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed the girls.

"So what do you think?" The twins asked.

"that was nice..." Mint said and just looked at them.

"Thank you." They said together.

"Besides you're so pretty Mint." Hikaru said.

"We've never met someone as pretty as you.." Said Kaoru.

Mint couldn't help but blush. The twins snickered.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the twins and that Mint girl!" The girls gossiped.

_Snap out of it Mint! What are you doing?_ Mint shook her head to get the thoughts out of her mind.

"Enough of this. Let's just finish drinking tea." Said Mint blushing a little.

"Okay." The twins said and sat down with Mint and started drinking tea.

"So we heard from Tamaki you have a secret 'mission'." Hikaru said.

Mint spat out her tea and got Hikaru and Kaoru covered in it.

"Sorry I don't know what you're talking about.." Mint laughed nervously "Oh I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back!" Mint zoomed out of the room.

"She's hiding something." Hikaru smirked.

"No doubt about.." smirked Kaoru.


	9. Kyoya Knows All

**Chapter 9**

**Kyoya knows all**

"So Lettuce, You work in a café with Ichigo and the rest?" Kyoya asked writing in his notebook.

"Y-yes!" Lettuce answered nervously and blushed a little.

"Who owns the place?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh Um Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka." Lettuce answered but then covered her mouth.

_What am I doing? I could give away the secret!_Lettuce thought.

"Interesting.. Where is this café located?" Kyoya asked while writing in his notebook.

"You know in the park! Here and there!" She said nervously.

Kyoya continued writing "I have one last question what is the café's name?" He asked. "I thought it would be important to know."

_What should I say? I don't want to give out the hideout. A lot of people eat there... maybe he just wants to eat there too? _Lettuce thought.

"It's called Café mew mew." Lettuce said in a quiet voice.

"Hmmmm…" Kyoya wrote in his notebook and closed it. "Sorry Lettuce I need to research a few things." Kyoya stood up and left.

_What did I do! _Lettuce thought angry and embarrassed. _I have to find Ichigo!_ She thought and ran off.

Kyoya got his laptop and was researching the café. "I know there's some strange going on.." Kyoya said. Nothing had come up on Café mew mew. "Hmmmmm…" Kyoya said and went through his notes.

Kyoya looked up all of the mew mews one by one and found some information on them. "Hmmmm…" Kyoya smirked darkly. "Interesting…"


	10. Pudding, Zakuro, Honey, and Mori Oh my!

**Chapter 10**

**Pudding, Zakuro, Honey, and Mori Oh my!**

"Alright Honey-Chan I'll show you my martial arts skills!" Pudding smiled.

"Alright Pudding-Chan!" Honey smiled.

Pudding first jumped in the air and Honey followed. They started fighting but both nimbly dodged each other's attacks.

Pudding jumped to the ground and did a cartwheel round off and jumped again. Honey grabbed Pudding's arm and threw her to the ground.

As Pudding fell, she quickly got back on her feet. "You won't win this time!" she yelled and dodged some of Honey's attacks and kicked him. Honey fell to the ground. "Ouch that hurts!" Honey started crying.

"Are you okay Mitsukuni?" Mori rushed over to Honey.

"Oh I'm so sorry Honey!" Pudding apologized.

"Well..I'm alright!" Honey smiled at Pudding.

"Oh that's a relief I thought I would hurt you since I am half monkey. Oops!" Pudding covered her mouth with her hand.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked. Even Mori looked up at Pudding.

"Oh I mean that I think my skills are just like a monkey's!" Pudding thought of something quick. "No da!"

"That makes sense!" Honey smiled "Right Takashi?"

"I guess.." He replied.

Zakuro sighed, she glanced at the fangirls looking at her while they gossiped.

"Want to have some cake, Pudding-Chan?" Honey held some cake up to her.

"Sure!" Pudding said and started eating cake with Honey. Both them we're stuffing their faces with cake.

"I can't believe Mitsukuni got hurt.." Mori mumbled.

"It isn't your fault, they were just having fun.." replied Zakuro.

As Mori was about to reply, Mint interrupted.

"Sisters We have trouble!" Mint said with Lettuce beside her.

"We need to find Ichigo!" Lettuce said.

Pudding and Zakuro nodded their heads.

"Wait where are you going!" Honey asked concerned.

"Oh we have to talk to Ichigo. We will be back!" Pudding smiled.

The mew mews ran off and looked for Ichigo.

"Something is wrong Takashi…" Honey said.


	11. The Host Club's Conversation

**Chapter 11**

**The Host club's conversation **

Ichigo was sitting with Tamaki and Haruhi, while sipping the tea. _I can't help but think about Tamaki! He's so cute...but why does he worry about Haruhi so much? why do I feel so jealous..?_

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!" the mew mews cried out. Ichigo snapped out of her thoughts. she looked up at them. "Guys what's wrong?" she asked.

"We need to talk." Said Mint hastily and pulled Ichigo out of her seat.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Haruhi asked.

"Everything is fine. Just mind your own business!" Mint told her and took Ichigo along with her.

"Huh? Ever since they got here, they've been acting so weird." Said Haruhi.

"Haruhi I think I know what's going on…" Tamaki said.

"Huh? What?" Haruhi looked over at him.

"It's that THOSE GIRLS ARE SECRET SPIES!" Tamaki exclaimed "THEY HAVE COME TO TAKE OVER THE SCHOOL!"

"Oh good grief…" Haruhi said to herself "Senpai I don't think that's true.."

"Yes Haruhi..I was wrong they're ACTUALLY CAT SECRET SPIES! THEY ARE HERE TO CAPTURE MY PRECIOUS HARUHI!" Tamaki freaked out.

"Sure…" Haruhi said.

"Boss, what are you freaking out about this time?" the twins came over and asked.

"Senpai thinks those girls are going to kidnap me.." Haruhi said with a teardrop by her head.

"Well they are kind of suspicious." They both said in unison.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Well when we asked that Mint girl about the secret 'mission' she freaked out and spat out her tea that she was drinking." Hikaru said.

"And she made an excuse to go the bathroom.." replied Kaoru.

"Also Pudding-Chan and Zakuro-chan left in a hurry too." Honey said while walking toward them with Mori.

"And that Pudding girl has the reflexes of a monkey." Said Mori.

"I've found some information." Said Kyoya walking in.

"What kind of information?" asked Tamaki.

"Well all those girls work at the same café and I checked their records, they didn't actually register here. They all belong in different schools." Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses.

"So what you're saying…" Tamaki said quietly.

"That these girls aren't going to this school. I don't know what exactly they are doing but I can tell something is wrong and the question is why are they here?" Kyoya asked.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE NINJA CAT SPIES!" Tamaki started freaking out again.

"Senpai! Just shut up! Why don't we ask them what's really going on!" Haruhi suggested.

"I agree with Haruhi." Said Kyoya.

The rest of the host club agreed and went to talk to the mew mews.


	12. The Mew's Secret Is Out

**Chapter 12**

**The Mew's secret is out.**

As Haruhi and the host club walked out of the room. They heard some whispering and decided to spy on the mew mews.

"So Ryou has a location on Kisshu?" Ichigo asked her friends.

"Yeah." Mint said "He said they're already here and they've been getting some strange readings from them."

"Who's Kisshu..?" Haruhi whispered as the host club was hiding behind a wall spying on the mew mews.

"Maybe Kisshu is some type of alien being and those girls are after him!" Tamaki whispered and was slightly freaking out.

"Get real senpai..." Haruhi rolled her eyes

"Alright girls we better transform!" Ichigo said.

"Right!" they all said and they each took out their mew pendant and kissed it.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!" Ichigo yelled.

"Mew Mew Mint!"

Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"METAMORPHOIS!" They all yelled together.

A bright light shined across the room; the host club shielded their eyes.

"What's happening!" Honey cried out.

"I-I don't know!" called out Haruhi.

The bright light ended. As the host club glanced up they saw Ichigo. Her hair and eyes were bubblegum pink and she had black cat ears and a tail. There was a dark pink ribbon tied around her tail with a bell on it. Her hair was slightly curlier. She wore a short light pink dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh. She wore gloves that were short and dark pink. Her boots were also dark pink with black laces that reached her knees. She also wore a choker which had her Mew Pendant dangling from it.

Mint's hair had changed to dark-blue as well as her eyes. She wore short aquamarine dress that only reached her waist. Her Garters were the same color as her dress. Mint also was wearing matching gloves and boots. She had pair of dark blue wings on her back and a tail. She wore a choker the same color as her outfit that her Mew Pendant was dangling from.

Lettuce's hair turned light green, her eyes were also light green and she wore no glasses. She had long white antennas that reached her feet and swirled around. The long part of her hair was put in a long very light green hair band and she wore green arm and leg garters. Her green boots went up to her knees and she wore a green body suit and a top that looks like petals. She also wore a green choker that her Mew Pendant dangled from.

Pudding's hair turned golden yellow and her eyes turned a lighter had monkey ears and a tail. She wore a short yellow jumpsuit, yellow legwarmers with orange string wrapped around them, yellow leg garter on her left thigh, yellow arm garters, orange shoes, orange furry cutoff gloves, and last but not least a yellow chocker with her Mew Pendant dangling from it.

Zakuro's Hair turned light purple and her eyes turned blue violet. She wore a very short purple top. She also wore purple short-shorts, purple arm and leg garters, purple wrist bands, a purple choker with her Mew Pendant dangling from it, and purple knee high boots. She had purplish wolf ears and a tail.

"AHHHH!" screamed the host club all together.

Ichigo and the rest turned around. "Oh no!" Said Ichigo.

"Y-you're a-a-a..." Tamaki freaked out.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked. She still couldn't believe her eyes.

"Don't tell him Ichigo!" Mint said.

Ichigo sighed. "Since you all know, we're mew mews..." Ichigo said quietly.

"Mew Mews?" The twins asked in unison.

"What's a mew mew?" asked Hikaru.

"Well a mew mew is-"Ichigo was interrupted by a crash that broke the wall.

Standing in front of them was a Jaguar–human chimera anima.


	13. The Chimera Anima

**Chapter 13**

**The Chimera Anima**

The mews along with host club coughed as the dust from the wall swirled around them.

Ichigo coughed and looked around and heard a laugh. "I know that laugh anywhere!" Ichigo snarled and turned around.

"Hello my little kitten.." Kisshu smirked "It's time for you mew mews to get a taste of your own medicine!"

Tamaki screamed "WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY SANTA'S ELVES!"

"What's this? more humans?" Pai looked at them distastefully "and who is Santa?"

"Guess we have to make more chimera animas!" Tart laughed and pulled out a floating jellyfish like parasite.

"Umm guys I'm not getting a very good vibe from this!" Haruhi took a step back.

the host club was in shock as they couldn't believe their eyes from seeing the floating elf eared aliens.

"Kisshu! leave them alone! or you will pay! For Earth's future, I will be of service nya!" Ichigo did her little catch phrase.

"Don't hurt our friends!" Pudding yelled.

the chimera anima suddenly attacked all on the mews, it was fast and agile. the mews took a big impact from it's giant claws.

Ichigo and the mews were slammed against the wall and fell to the floor.

Honey was trying his best not to charge at the anima seeing it hurt the mew mews. Mori held onto Honey's shoulder "Don't do it Mitsukuni!"

"They need our help Takashi!" Honey cried and screamed.

"We can't have you pathetic humans in the way!" Tart yelled and got out some parasites and threw it at them.

the host club ran out of the way, Tamaki gasped and tackled Haruhi from the parasites.

"Senpai!" Haruhi yelled at him.

"This is no fun, let's just have the chimera anima attack them!" Kisshu laughed and directed the chimera anima towards the host club.

the chimera anima first targeted the twins, the twins screamed and ran but the chimera anima was faster as it was about to swipe..."Mintone Arrow!" Mint said "Ribbon Mint Echo!" she then shot her arrow at the chimera anima.

the arrow missed but it distracted the anima for Mint to grab the hands of Hikaru and Kaoru and fly up in the air with them.

"You saved us..." Kaoru gulped and blushed.

"But the fight isn't over yet!" Mint flew high in the air


	14. Aliens VS The Host Club!

**Chapter 14**

**Aliens VS. The Host club**

Honey was in a martial arts pose as Mori stood with his cold expression. the chimera anima thought the two would be an easy target and charged toward them.

Mori and Honey quickly jumped up as the chimera anima snarled and climbed up the walls. "Let's do this Takashi!" Honey screamed and hit the chimera anima with a kick.

the chimera anima screamed and growled but it didn't effect it that much, it swiped at Honey but Mori quickly grabbed Honey and took the hit. Mori fell to the ground with Honey in his arms.

"Takashi!" Honey cried.

"I'm fine...Mitsukuni..." Mori coughed and said gruffly.

The chimera anima went for another strike...until "Ribbon Zacross Pure!" a purple light from Zakuro's whip hit the chimera and it slammed into the wall.

"Ribbon Pudding ring inferno!" Pudding threw her rings and it created a giant jello pudding that trapped the chimera inside.

"Are you okay?" Pudding knelt by Mori and Honey with Zakuro.

"Yeah, just a small scratch." Mori grunted.

Suddenly the chimera anima burst through Pudding's gelatin barrier.

The chimera anima snarled and charged over to Kyoya, Who was trying to write everything that he saw.

Lettuce gasped and suddenly called out her Lettuce castanets "Ribbon Lettuce rush!" she used her attack move and water slammed into the chimera anima.

"Fascinating!" Kyoya said breathless and wrote in his notebook.


	15. Near The End Of The Battle

**Chapter 15**

**Near the end of the battle **

The chimera anima growled as it was growing weaker. it turned around and snarled at Haruhi.

Haruhi gasped with a frightened expression on her face as she took a couple steps back.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki screamed and stood in front of Haruhi "Don't touch her!"  
>Tart snickered "That thing is a she!"<p>

Ichigo gasped and her eyes widedned _She! no wonder Tamaki likes her so much...Haruhi is a girl...why am I so jealous! _

Ichigo shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts, she couldn't let this come in the way from saving everyone.

the chimera anima Jaguar, then lunged at Tamaki with it's large claws.

"Souh-kun watch out!" Ichigo tackled Tamaki and Haruhi out of the way and then felt her lips touch someone's.

Ichigo opened her eyes and turned completely red as her lips were touching Tamaki's.

Tamaki was blushing, but pulled away as quickly as possible.

"WHAT! How could you!" Kisshu was completely outraged.

Kisshu snarled and got out his swords and lunged toward Tamaki.

Ichigo gasped and called out her Strawberry bell and blocked the attack "I was never yours to begin with Kisshu!"

"No one can have you Ichigo!" Kisshu snarled and and raised one of his swords.

Ichigo gasped and suddenly..."Ribbon Mint echo!" the arrow knocked the sword out of Kish's hand.

Kisshu gasped and Ichigo did a high kick and jumped in the air and started to use her attack move.

"Ribbon Strawberry SURPRISE!" Ichigo used her attack move where little sparkles came out and it vanished the chimera anima .

Masha appeared and caught the spirit and went to return it to the original owner.

Pai growled "Enough of this ridiculous nonsense! We must find Mew Aqua!"

"Fuu-Hyou-Sen!" Pai used his fan and created a strong wind.

the host club members held onto something, as the mews tried to stand their ground.

the mews held out their weapons and gave their power to Ichigo's strawberry bell "I've had enough of you aliens! You're not going to hurt anyone anymore!" the powers from the strawberry bell shot out at the aliens and it was too strong for them.

"Let's get out of here!" Tart cried and disappeared with Pai

"This isn't over!" Kisshu snarled and disappeared as well..


	16. Explanation

**Chapter 16**

**Explanation **

The mew mews turned back to normal, they turned around and faced the host club. "We're sorry.." they bowed their heads.

the host club stared at them for long time "It's quite alright." Tamaki spoke and looked at the hole in the wall.

"We want to know who you really are and what had happened." Kyoya said.

"Of course." Zakuro nodded and the rest of the mews looked at her.

Everyone headed to music room and sat on the couches.

"So...who are you guys?" Haruhi looked mostly at Ichigo, then the rest.

"We're Mew Mews...we're all infused with D.N.A of endangered animals that give us special powers." Ichigo explained.

"These powers allow us to transform into what you just saw and we fight to protect the Earth from the aliens." Mint added in.

"So you're superheros!" Honey gasped and and started to brighten.

Kyoya was recording this in his notebook, every single detail.

"Yes... We're technically superheros." Lettuce said.

"We got a note that the aliens were going to strike here." Zakuro said.

"So...we pretended that we are the new students here!" Pudding smiled "No da!"

"But please keep this a secret!" Ichigo and the rest of the mews begged.

"of course we will." Tamaki said "Our lips are sealed."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya "Ummm Kyoya-senpai I really don't think you should be writing the stuff they're telling us."

"Don't worry Haruhi. I won't let this thing out my sight. you have my word." Kyoya smiled.

"We have to go now." Lettuce said and they went to say their good byes.

"Hey...I'm sorry about what happened with Tamaki." Ichigo apologized to Haruhi.

"It's alright...but why are you apologizing to me?" Haruhi asked.

Ichigo smiled and laughed "It's something you have to figure out."

Haruhi just looked at her confused a bit.

Lettuce and Mint said their good byes to everyone.

Pudding promised Honey, that they'll visit soon and maybe do a martial arts battle.

Zakuro said her good byes to Mori and even blushed a tiny bit.

The Mew mews all left and went back to Cafe Mew Mew.


	17. Epilouge

**Chapter 17**

**Epilogue **

The mew mews went back to working in the cafe and told Ryou and Keiichiro about not catching Kisshu. But the mew mews never mentioned their ordeal with the host club.

Ryou still had a next location on where Kisshu and the aliens were going to strike next.

In Ouran Academy, Students wondered what had happened once they saw the hole in the wall. The host club didn't say anything and it remained a mystery. But luckily a construction crew was fixing the wall.

The aliens found out there was no mew Aqua inside the academy, as it was just a false alarm.

The rest of the host club still couldn't believe that everything that had happened yesterday was real. But somewhat the host club hopes the mew mews come back soon.

**Author's note-**

**Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! also thank you for the reviews as well :) yes this fanfic has ended and I'm going to start a new one soon. I really hoped you liked it! I'll write on my profile what the next fanfic will be about. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Ouran Highschool Host club!  
><strong>


	18. Author's Note

Hello, I decided to rewrite this fanfic. I posted the first chapter yesterday, and I was hoping you would all check it out. Thanks!


End file.
